sonic generations sonics captured
by watupbirds
Summary: sonic and classic sonic is captured by eggman and robotnik its up to their friends from the past and the future to save them will they save the sonics or will eggman and robotnik turn them into robots including sally bark bean mighty ray and classic forms of everyone DISCONTINUED REMAKE COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was walking down emerald town because tails wanted him to buy some stuff "ok tails wanted me

to buy party hats cups " said sonic he went to the store and bought the stuff when he got out side he

saw dr eggman "Eggman what your doing here" said sonic "look for you hohohoho " sonic put the stuff

down and homing attacked eggman but failed then eggman sprayed sonic with a sleeping potion "I

should of done this years ago " said eggman he grabbed sonic and flew away to his base back at sonic

home tails was setting up sonic 21th birthday with some help "ok we have lots to do guys so whos going

to make the cake" said tails "we will" said amy and sally "ok amy and sally cake" said tails" "ill make

decorations " said mighty " ill make the chili dogs" said ray " ill put up stuff you can reach" said sliver "ill

stand here and make sure bean don't have no tricks" said bark "ill help him" said knuckles "me and

cream can make sure sonic don't come" said charmy "me and espio can watch them" said vector " why

me" said espio "because last time they was at a carnival and they started kissing on the ferris

wheel" whispered vector in espios ear " good point" said espio " wait tails what are you going to do"

said ray "read this nove_ oh god" said tails "wait tails what do you mean by oh god "said ray he looked

up and said" OH GOD WHAT IS THAT" "ITS ALL PURPLE LIKE" said bark" IT'S THE TIME EATER said

knuckles bean was pray saying "god im good please don't let that thing kill me please I read the bible

everyday please ahem" then the time eater sucked them up and the time eater went away in the air

tails woke up from being sucked up by the time eater he saw his friends over on the other side

and he ran to them


	2. Chapter 2

Classic sonic walked down green hill to relax. he think everyone forgot his birthday. "they actually for got my 13th birthday what kind of friends are they" said Classic sonic. he decided to run he grabbed some rings pretending that's his birthday money he grabbed 100 rings and stopped. "phew who knows that being 13 can make you tired went you run" said classic he see Dr Robotnik. "Doctor Robuttnik long time no see I thought I trapped you in the white world last year" said classic sonic. "Ah Sonic I came to give something" said Robotnik. He gave Sonic a chili dog. Sonic grabbed it and ate it "Hey that chili dog tasted way past good" said Classic sonic. just hen classic sonic felt sleepy "yo why I feel so sleepy" said classic Sonic " I put chili hot dog and sleeping powder" said Robotnik " That's way past not … coo…." Said Classic fell to sleep. Then Robotnik grabbed Sonic and flew away.

**short chap i cant think chapter 3 coming next week peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

At Classic Sonic's home, Tails and his friends was setting up Sonic's party. " Ok Sally and Amy do you guys know how to bake"said Classic tails. " No" said Sally and Amy together. " So you to will bake a cake that looks like Sonic face" said Tails " Ok" said Sally and Amy together. " I thought they don't know how to make a cake" said Classic Knuckles. "It will work out good" said Classic Tails." Something going happen in 5,4,3,2,1" said Classic Ray. Just then the time eater came out of nowhere and Sonic's house blew up and Classic Amy and Sally came falling out the sky. "This is 2011 all over again" said Classic Tails. "Lets just kill that thing"said Classic Espio. "I agree with him" said Classic Vector. Classic Vector grabbed Espio and threw him at the Time Eater but the Time eater sucked up Espio. " OH MY GOD IT GOT ESPIO" said Classic Mighty. "RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES AND SCREAM"said Classic Bean. Before any one can say Bean you idiot,they was sucked by the Time the white world Classic Tails and his friends was frozen,Tails saw this and said "Oh no". "Tails come here" said Knuckles. Tails ran to Knuckles he saw Classic Knuckles frozen and behind him was the Green Hill Zone. "This is a problem" said Tails. "I know I look amazing back in the day" said Knuckles. Tails looked at him and walked away." What I say" said Knuckles. Knuckles just walked to Tails. End

**i couldnt do this last week because my account was locked so i might make two chapter today**


End file.
